battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Abilities
List of all the special abilities in Battle Cats, the effects can be increased by getting treasures in Into the Future chapters and the activation of certain Cat Combos. =Attack Types= Single Attack Area Attack Units with this ability will damage all enemies in its range, which is more useful than "Long Distance" ability. Long Distance Cats and Enemies with this ability are able to attack at uber long distance and even hit enemies outside their attack range (since the majority of these units have area attacks), but cannot harm any unit that is close enough to them, rendering them virtually unable to damage anyone close unless said unit is knocked back into their range again. =Initial Abilities= Strong Against One of the more commonly-seen ability within the Cat units. Units with this ability will deal 1.5x and take 1/2 damage from said enemy, which could be white, floating, red, black, angel or alien types. This ability is affected by "Strong" Effects. Massive Damage Cat Units with this ability will inflict triple damage to certain type of enemies. This ability is affected by "Massive Damage" Effects. Resistant Cat Units with this ability take only 1/4 of an Enemy's total damage, making them extremely durable against the type of enemy listed. Usually they have enormous HP pools. This ability is affected by "Resistant" Effects. Knockback Some Cats and Enemies have this ability; the Cat Cannon also has this effect by default, but on a smaller scale (the knockback isn't as long as the unit ability). Cat units with this ability can push a specific type or all enemies back regardless of damage dealt, while enemy units with this ability can push back all cat units. This ability usually has a chance to proc (otherwise known as RNG) and the knockback range may vary as well. This ability is affected by "Knockback" Effects. Slow Some Cats and Enemies have this ability. Any units with this ability can slow the other side's units from advancing the battlefield, and units affected will move at the speed value of 1 temporarily. (AKA 15 range per second) (The speed of the slow is universally the same) This ability is affected by "Slow" Effects. Freeze Some of Cats and Enemies can have this ability. Any units with this ability can stop the other side's Units from advancing the battlefield, units affected by the effect will be frozen for period of the time and any attack animation will be halted. This ability depends on the success chance and the duration of the effect varies between units. This ability is affected by "Freeze" Effects. Extra Money Cat Units with this special ability double the amount of money gained from defeating an enemy. The cat combo "Get Rich" allows all units to have a smaller scale of this ability. Base Destroyer Specific to certain Enemies; these enemy units inflict much more damage when attacking your base (usually 4x damage). A few cats also have this ability. Warlock and Pierre is the first Cat Unit to have this ability. Critical Cats or Enemies with this ability can sometimes do a critical attack. Critical attacks ignore a metal enemy's (or your Metal Cat) ability of taking the "one hit = 1 damage" and inflict two times the damage, regardless of enemy type. Wave Attack Cats or Enemies with this ability can sometimes create shockwaves, only when their attack connects with a unit. The number of waves is depending of the unit's ability level while the damage is equal to a normal attack. Shockwaves do not inflict damage to any side's castle. Units with "Unharmed by waves" ability ignore shockwaves. Units with "Wave Blocker" ignore shockwaves, and prevent them from harming any cats behind the unit. For example, Crazed Gross Cat has this ability. Attacks Only Cat Units with this ability will only attack at a specific type of Enemies, the damage output is always high. =After BCJP 4.0= Strengthen Units with this ability can increase their own attack power. This ability can be triggered under special conditions. An example of this is when a unit reaches a certain amount of health (see Ursamajor or Mistress Celeboodle, and Akira) The duration may vary; it can last for a short duration or as a permanent effect. This ability is affected by "Strengthen" Effects. Weaken Units such as Onmyoji Cat and LeMurr have a chance to decrease an Enemy's base damage or a Cat Unit's base damage, respectively. This ability is affected by "Weaken" Effects. Survive Cats or enemies with this ability can sometimes survive a kill hit based on a percentage chance. Instead of dying, they are knocked back with 1 HP left. Unharmed by Waves Shockwave damage is completely ignored by this ability. When hit by a shockwave attack, units with this ability will have a blue shield appear beside them, indicating that they have taken no damage from the energy wave. Anubis the protector is the first cat unit to posses this ability. Metal Cats or Enemies with this ability take only 1 damage per hit. Critical attacks ignore this ability. Metal Cat is the first and only Cat Unit to possess this ability. Resist Knockback :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Resist Slow :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability are immune to being slowed down by enemy attacks that cause slowness like Sunfish Jones. Dioramos has this ability. Resist Freeze :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Resist Weaken :This ability was added since BCJP 5.3 Cats with this ability are immune to being weakened by enemy attacks that weaken attack power like Calamary. Lesser Demon Cat has this ability. Wave Shield :This ability was added since BCJP 5.7 Cats with this ability are not only immune to all shockwave damage, but will also cancel the shockwave on contact. Any unit behind the wave blocker will not be harmed by the shockwave. Cat Machine (True Form) is the first unit to have this ability. Zombie Killer :This ability was added since BCJP 5.7 Many anti-zombie Cats have this ability, which is effective against Zombies that revive many times. =Collaboration-exclusive Abilities= Collaboration-exclusive abilities do not appear in the Cat Filter. ''Best Friends'' This ability was added since BCJP 5.5 This ability is exclusive to the Units from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Collaboration Event. It deals massive damage (inflicts 5 times damage) and resistance (takes 1/10 damage) against Witch enemies. Category:Game Features